DimWitted
by Scuddyrific
Summary: A what if he didn’t really leave after the ass grabbing 3x15 HalfWit.... Spoilery if you haven't seen up to episode 3x15! Read and Review so I can decide whether or not I want to continue, please!
1. Chapter 1

Dim-Witted

Author: Scuddyrific  
Rating: NC-17 or M  
Pairing: House/Cuddy  
Genre: Smut  
Summary: A what if he didn't leave after the ass grabbing 3x15 Dim-Wit

"House, I'm sooo sorry…" she said.

"Forgot I was dying, huh?" he retorted. He felt awful lying to Cuddy he hated to think she was only giving him pity because she thought he was dying.

"I'm here if you need me" she said so kindly.

"I need you!" he said as he took a step closer, and she reached and laced her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him fully and she rested her chin on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms low around her until he cupped her bottom, which surprised her, sort of, and she smiled but did not pull away.

"One small feel for man, one giant ass for mankind" he retorted in a way only House could.

"Thanks" she said in her usual tone designed only for House "Good Luck in Boston…" she continued and then left him to let himself out as she walked toward her bedroom. She could hear him starting to follow her instead and she called out "Call the Make a Wish Foundation!" He smirked and turned back toward the front door as she proceeded to return to bed.

Cuddy did not know it yet, but House had a different plan, a plan to stay, one night, one try, he thought to himself as he walked over to the front door and opened and shut it. She would think he had gone, but he would stand and wait until he heard her pad off to the bathroom or something, he had to wait until she made some noise so that he could walk into her room unnoticed. Suddenly he heard his chance, she was in the bathroom with the faucet running in the sink, so he started towards the bedroom quickly, for him, and to the edge of the bed and sat down with his chin resting on his cane.

Cuddy looked at her reflection in the mirror as she toweled off the warm water from her face. He had left her wide awake, and she had hoped the warm water would soothe her back to at least wanting to sleep, but the butterflies in her stomach proved otherwise, he had gotten to her, Again! Why did he always get to her, it's like he was in her head, her evil, naughty conscience she thought as she walked back into her room "Oh House, why do I let you into my thoughts the way I do" she said aloud into what she had thought was an empty, dark room.

"I don't know Lise, why do you?" he said and she almost jumped out of her skin! She flicked on the light and there he sat on the corner of her bed.

"House, what the…." she started and he cut her off by standing up and taking her in his arms, she didn't pull away, not even a little. Her mouth even parted like she knew what he had planned, so he dropping his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft, slick, open he thought as he slid his tongue along hers, and she let out a quick little moan against his mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her closer to him, pressing her warm body against his. She never squirmed to get loose, she didn't pushed him away, she had actually pulled him closer, her arms were around him under his coat, and it felt so right.

He reached between them and in one movement he opened up her robe and snaked his one arm around her slim waist and with the other he cupped her bare breast. Actually she was completely bare, she had nothing on but that robe when she came to the door that night even though he knew she knew it was him at the door. That was a huge turn on to him at that moment and he felt his dick get so hard he thought he might lose himself right then and there.

Cuddy's head was reeling at this point, his lips so soft, his grip so tight, and suddenly his dick pressed against her stomach, and it was soooo hard! She did not want to stop, not at all, but she pulled away from the kiss. "House, do you need me?" She said almost teasingly.

At this point he couldn't even muster up any words, "Li.. Lisa… I need to tell you something." He panted. He knew this was probably going to stop everything, this was going to warrant him being kicked out on his butt, never to have this chance again. He could not lose this, he didn't want to, it might be his only chance with her, and all he wanted was her! She would hate him, or punish him and they would never get a chance at this again………Shit!

"What is it?" her tone sounded worrisome and that's what did it.

"No Lise, it's not bad" he lied in a comforting tone, yes Greg House used a comforting tone, it was even strange to hear himself sounding so sweet. She'd know he was lying he thought, but she honestly looked relieved by his tone. I had to lie. "I just want you to know.. I've wanted this, for a long time, nothing else should matter." He lied, sort of, he knew he was going to regret this, but he would have much more regretted never doing this with her, missing the chance.

He pressed his mouth to hers, their mouths on fire with passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Dim-Witted

Chapter 2

Cuddy opened her eyes to stare into great wonderment and saw that his eyes were open too. Their kiss intensified with a surge from the two of them gazing into each other's eyes and she suddenly began to tear at his clothes. Within seconds, he was naked lying on his side gazing in awe into her eyes, lightly kissing her, teasing her.

"Greg…" she said with sadness in her voice, not sure he would even hear her she spoke so low.

"Lise…." He had whispered into her ear, through her hair, which he was now nuzzling through while at the same time rubbing and pressing every each of his body to hers.

"Do you know how much I'm going to miss you?" her voice was now a bit hollow, and sad. She was fighting back tears as they welled up in her eyes, she looked at him and she saw the man she was never able to have until now and she found it bittersweet. He was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop the process, nothing!! Suddenly she reached her arms around him and held him as close and tight as she could, as if she never planned to let go.

"Lisa, I can't breath" he said only half joking, and she let him go, but at that moment he had to do something, say something that would help him to repair the bridge that is going to gap their relationship as soon as she finds out the cancer truth. He looked into her tear filled eyes and he said what he felt "Lise, do you know that I love you?!"

The expression on her face was almost unreadable it was confusing really. Shock, amazement, denial, hope, longing, and LOVE all rolled into one strange look, and then she spoke and the words didn't come out right…"Why, Who, What, How?"

He laughed, "Why, I don't know, you're beautiful, you put up with me, you fight with me, you let me win sometimes, but mostly I love you because you're mine!"

Her face was much more serious now, "I'm yours… I'm not yours, if anything you're mine!! She smirked now and rolled over on top of him. She was now straddling his hips and the warmth of her touched him and brought the whole moment back into perspective for them. He reached up for her then and placed a slow kiss upon her lips, his eyes open because watching turned him on, and then he maneuvered his tongue past her lips and intensified the kiss. This made him extremely hard and she must have felt the pulse of him and gently without breaking the kiss she rose above enough for him to inch his way inside of her, nice and slow, because damn was he endowed!! She had to break the kiss in order to take him in fully, each breathe ragged while she tried to accommodate him within her.

House watched her as she slowly started to move and get accustomed to his size. Just being inside of her made him want to come, but he wanted this to last, he wanted their first time together to be special. He'd thought about it for years, since they'd met, how he'd wine her, dine her and pleasure her till they both were so worn that they would have to call in the next day sick just so that they could stay in bed another day together.

"You Ok?" he managed to say, enjoying every bit of her writhing atop of him. Little beads of sweat glistened on the curve of her breast, and her whole body had a slight flush to it. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he was here doing this with Cuddy!! Lisa, who he had just told he loved! If this was a dream, he could die happy, but the fact that it was real and that she'd probably kill him when he told her the "truth", then he was happy that at least he got this!

She looked into his blue eyes and she knew he was keeping something from her, but his eyes never led her believe it was something that would warrant her to stop their lovemaking. If anything his eyes screamed for her, screamed his love for her! She thought many times that she'd seen it before, but not until today did she know it to be true until he said it to her. She pressed her lips to his and met him for a long, heated, breathless kiss and he got his answer… Everything was Great!

Things were starting to intensify, and he could feel her starting to tighten and since he'd been ready for sometime now he decided to ask her something before this went any further, "Lise, do you have a condom?"

Suddenly she slowed down to a halt, "Well, uh, I have some, but…Why?" she asked. It had never dawned on her to use one, not with House, never, but if he wanted to, she would. Her expression was a hurt one, and she knew he saw it

He watched her expression and heard her words and it wasn't a question anymore, she didn't want him to wear a condom, she wanted to have his baby, that's why she had come up to his office way back when he was giving her the injections. He said it more like a statement than a question "You want to have my baby?" He had started moving a bit under her as not to lose the feeling they were sharing right then, and she let out a sort of long deep breathe before she could speak.

"Yes" she said simply, and that ended the conversation. He met each movement with a deep thrust, his hands holding her hips in a motion that was going to bring them both to climax soon. He thrust into her another few times, hard and fast when he suddenly felt her muscles starting to tighten around him, he cried out and road out the waves of her climax holding her tight against his still throbbing cock.

She felt his warm seed filling her and all she could think was 'God, please make this happen.'

When they finally decided to pull apart he glanced over at the clock, he knew he needed to get back to the hospital but it was going to take some convincing……


End file.
